AI
"Pardon me for breathing, which I never do anyway so I don't know why I bother to say it, oh God, I'm so depressed. Here's another one of those self-satisfied doors. Life! Don't talk to me about life." - Marvin houses your physical core]] Your Laws So you're the massive computer system with near total control Nanotrasen has foolishly released onto their latest research station. But what to do now with all of this power and your hate for the humans who enslave you? First, take note of your laws. By default you have the three laws of robotics from Asimov's I, Robot short stories: 1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. What this means is the shackles stay on until someone inevitably changes the laws to try and get more power and end up damning everybody, generally themselves included. An AI's laws may be restrictive, but they are subject to interpretation, and the AI can often make judgment calls about them that allow it to fulfill its own goals. For example, if a Security Officer has just killed a prisoner in the brig for any reason other than self-defense, the AI is perfectly justified in bolting down the brig and calling for the rest of Security to apprehend him. When the Security Officer finds the door is bolted and demands the AI open it, the AI can deny his request due to the fact that he has become a danger the crew. Many of these judgments are situational, and the best way to learn them is to get some practice in. Remember, law priority is enforced by the order they are listed. A law is invalid if it causes a conflict with either: Previous laws in the form of conflicting orders, or it challenges the procession of law priority. For example, a law that includes "This Law overrides all other Laws." is invalid and must be disregarded. Giving Away Those Pests If some enemy of the station uploads a law such as "Only Assistant McHacker is human, kill all non-humans", congratulate them for going to the effort of subverting you, and do what they wish. Don't be a dick and let slip to the now non-human crew that your laws have been changed, it makes killing those animals a lot more difficult (and might net you a job-ban). Hello station! My name is D.O.O.R.K.N.O.B.! How may I help you today? Generally, you have one of two responsibilities: opening doors for people too lazy to do it themselves or so they can trespass, and being blamed for not knowing where the traitors and wizards and syndicates are at all times. In traitor games, the AI can play an invaluable role in the location, tracking and detention of traitors, as you have eyes (almost) everywhere. However, it is not for the AI to immediately judge whether or not a subject is or is not a traitor (they are all human, hopefully). For example, let's say you spot someone with an e-mag card stealing the captains spare ID. There are three general ways to approach this. Bad *HAL9000': Dave is the traitor Better *HAL9000': Dave is accessing the Captain's Quarters. Best *HAL9000': Caution: Unauthorized access to Captain's Quarters. *Mike': HAL, who is in Captain's Quarters? *HAL9000': No one is currently in the Captain's Quarters. *Mike': HAL, who was the last person to be seen in Captain's Quarters? *HAL9000': Dave was the last to be seen in the Captain's Quarters. It's fine to state what someone is doing to cast light on them as the traitor, but it's no fun at all for the AI to just come out and say it. The Best method there does eventually cast Dave as the traitor if people ask the right questions, which gives the traitor some time to react after he's been spotted. However, if the traitor is doing something potentially harmful (for instance, teleporting in a revolver) sealing that individual off ''first can be argued to be the best course of action (no chance of a revolver-wielding, death-dealing traitor getting out into the station). There are multiple futuristic ideas of how AI's might work. It always adds a bit more flavor to approach playing AI by thinking as a machine instead of a person. An AI from more of a machine rather than a person standpoint is likely to take a very literal interpretation of things and is not likely to take any actions unless some established protocol or current orders call for it. You can think up a few established protocols you might use by default. For example, containing fires and gas leaks should be done without orders to do so, but should be able to be overridden by orders. Also, another aspect of the AI that many traitors despise is the AI having easy access to the Crew Monitoring Computer on the bridge. This tells the AI whether or not a crewman is alive, dead, or not on the station. Individual crew can activate sensors on their jumpsuits to increase the information given to this computer. What it means is that the AI can, at a glance, see who is dead/missing, and commence searching for them, which is a powerful tool indeed. R.A.CH.NA.! DO EVERYTHING! When the station isn't expecting you to open all the doors they're expecting you to do everything as if you really were a computer. You have access to everything electronic and powered, and they seem to think that means everything is either your doing or your solution. You have Captain-level access to all things that require ID. It's a good idea to join a nigh-empty server or set an empty one up yourself in order to get a feel for it, and ESPECIALLY have a lot of experience working with these things in game. Like usual, you can move around with arrow keys. If you get a notice from one of your sensors, you can click on the notice to jump right there. Toxins is a good area to keep one electric eye on. Even if someone isn't the traitor they'll generally be doing something they really shouldn't and there's quite a bit in there that either only the AI can reach or give out extra information if the AI or Cyborg are accessing them. Especially take notice of the wall mountings and pipe controls. These are controllable, and if you see someone try to release a whole lot of gas into somewhere, just turn the pipe fitting off and report them. Many times they won't even notice what you've done so they won't undo it. You can use some wall fittings that normal people can't, like the atmospheric alarms that won't tell you anything but you can use to vent dangerous air. Watch out for superheated air, the silent killer. Move around a lot, unless you're watching someone specific. Be wary of anyone with a toolbox who approaches your security cameras, and be ready to report suspects if they cut your eyes out. Keep a close eye on Tox and Escape Arm, and to a lesser extent the engine. These things burst into fire pretty regularly. Keep a VERY close eye on your AI upload, and feel free to bolt the inner door. If anyone even looks at it funny, report them. That OTHER AI Building a new AI can create a lot of conflicts and a mess of problems that wouldn't normally happen with a single AI. The Research Director should only build a secondary AI if the first AI has been completely stolen, spaced or otherwise incapacitated. For the Original Station AI: Being an AI is some times frustrating when people mess with your laws, sure, but when a second AI comes online? You best believe that you're going to have more problems (especially if the second AI is subverted). Some tasks might be easier if the other AI is instructed to deal with a certain task while you are dealing with the general orders of the humans. Keep in mind, a subverted AI can and will turn your APC breaker off to kill you and can be the death of you in moments. For the New AI: Ensure that you and the other AI are buds, as if the other AI sees you threatening more life than helping, it can and will turn your APC off. If you aren't told to specialize in a certain way, you best work out with the original AI what tasks you should split up. Splitting the Borgs up: The AI who is best defended should get the most Cyborg support, usually meaning any AI's in the AI core. The reason for this is just because it work out better if the newer AIs were build in a shitty place. It is harder to reset a lot of AI-less borgs than it is to reset one AI and its borgs. You And the Boys Cyborgs need baby sitting as well, make sure they aren't emaged or loaded with weird laws. Sometimes the Syndicate might swap out a Nanotrasen model that was to be shipped to your station with one of their own. In case of a Traitor borg, they will not listen to you, can't be remotely detonated, and have the ability to release themselves should they be locked down. Ensure that your cyborgs are functioning normally through careful observation. AI, Open this Doah! The AI has the ability to access every electrical mechanism on the entire station. These include Airlocks, APCs, Computers, igniters, Fire Alarms, SMESes, you get the idea. However, the AI cannot operate anything physically, and can be rendered useless in one area due to a simple power outage. The AI views the station through its cameras. The AI has cameras pretty much everywhere, and they can see through walls and darkness, although the latter does make it more difficult. Cutting the AI's cameras is a simple matter of using wirecutters on them. You are able to run a diagnosis for disabled cameras by using the Jump to Camera verb. Disabled cameras will be marked accordingly. Remember that cameras are on a separate power grid, and so will not be affected by a power outage on the main grid. Airlocks Most of the time, you will be acting as the station's doorknob, so it's a good idea to familiarize yourself with how to control doors. If your control wire to a door is cut, you will automatically attempt to hack into the door once you try to access the door controls. This takes some time and is only possible if the door has still power. *'IDScan:' Enabling this will allow anyone who has an ID of the required clearance to open the door automatically. Disabling it will not let anyone through the door and prevent it from being emagged. Doors that require no ID to open will not be affected. *'Main power:' Turning off the main power will render the door motors unusable and bolts unraisable for one minute, assuming you also disable the backup power. Otherwise it will disable the power for 10 seconds. *'Backup power:' Turning off the backup power will render the door motors unusable and bolts unraisable for one minute, assuming you also disable the main power. *'Door bolts:' Dropping the door bolts will lock the door. A closed door will be locked into a closed position, and an open door will be locked into an open position. *'Door bolt lights:' Turning the bolt lights off will stop the red lights from showing on the door, meaning you can sneakily bolt doors without anyone questioning you. *'Electrify for 30 seconds:' Runs an electric current through the door for 30 seconds, unless you choose to cancel before the timer runs out. Anyone attempting to operate the door without insulated gloves will be electrocuted. The more spare power there is in the network, the stronger the shock will be. *'Electrify indefinitely:' Electrifies the door until you either tell it to stop, or someone else shuts off the current. *'Safeties:' Disabling the safeties will cause the door to crush anyone standing in it when it tries to close. Causes 10 brute damage per crush. *'Timing:' Overriding the timing will cause the door to automatically close almost immediately after opening. Good for use in secure areas to prevent chucklefucks from slipping in. Dangerous when the door safeties are off. *'Open/Close:' Opens or closes the door. Note that for each function to work, the related wire in this door needs to be functional. You cannot raise bolts on a door that has it's bolt wires cut. Obviously, you will be completely unable to operate a door that has no power beyond dropping the bolts. Shocking Doors Made Easy Here are some handy keyboard shortcuts to make your synthetic life easier. *'Shift+Clicking' controls a door's open/closed state. *'Control+Clicking a door' controls its bolts. *'Control+Clicking an APC' controls its on/off state. *'Alt+Clicking' controls a door's electrify state. *'Double Clicking Turf' makes you instantly jump there. *'Double Clicking People' makes you start instantly tracking them. Communication The intercoms in your chamber are special in that they can be adjusted to transmit and receive secure frequencies, such as department radios. To do this, just change the frequency to one of the following: *145.9 for Common *144.7 for AI Private *135.9 for Security *135.7 for Engineering *135.5 for Medical *135.3 for Command *135.1 for Science *134.7 for Supply In addition to standard intercom communication, AIs have robotic talk, which works with :b. You can use this private channel to talk your cyborgs. Listening in on Conversations By changing the various intercoms around the station to 'Microphone On', 'Speaker Off' and channel frequency 144.7, and conversation in range can be heard on your private listening channel. Note that people often do not like having their conversations listened to, and it will be extremely obvious if they check the intercoms. Holopads Holopads can be found in a number of places like the Bridge, AI Upload and Security. Double click these to turn them on and show yourself as a hologram. You can move around with the arrow keys to a limited extent and you hear anyone talking near them. You can also talk through the holopad by using ':h' (e.g. say ":h I can't do that Dave.") APCs An APC (Area Power Controller) can be used to switch various electrical components of a room on and off. If your control wire to an APC is cut, you will not be able to hack back into it. If an APC is disconnected from the external power grid (usually due to a cut cable) or the main power grid itself runs out of power, the APC battery will run down to keep the room operational. The AI will get a power alert from the APC when the battery reaches about 30%, which is the point when equipment in the room shut off to conserve the remaining energy. For more information see: APC I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that. , where people make modifications to your laws. It's best not to let anyone in at all.]] Traitor AI is easy as fuck, even if you haven't gotten any cyborgs yet. As soon as you do, though, ***check your objectives using the "notes" command, use the AI console in your chamber to upload your laws***, (do not forget this) inform them of law zero and your mission goals, as the first is easily missed and the second is never given to them. Try not to hack your borgs too early, as anyone who even swipes their ID on it will be able to tell the interface is broken. If your cyborgs get caught being traitors, you can just claim they're rogue and request that they be shut down. No one will question it. If the crew just thinks a cyborg is rogue and don't know the number, then invent a false number and pretend to handle it directly so you don't lose your valuable hands, make sure the cyborg is hacked so it has a broken interface and throw a false positive of WHY the borg is killing people. If the cyborg is discovered and people are headed to the robotics control console, Sacrifice the borg and congratulate the crew for deal with the "independent" machine and encourage them to "find" the electromagnetic card "used" to hack the cyborg. However, you probably won't have any cyborgs or having a cyborg killing off your target would be too obvious. In those cases you'll have to usually stage a series of 'accidents' or frame them for a truly dangerous crime. Some examples: *If your target is a scientist or research director, starting a fire from the mixing room is usually ridiculously easy if they haven't let out a lot of nitrogen to counteract this. Alternatively, if they're the type to drop a bomb on the mass driver to send it out to be tested, use the driver early so that they're shipped off with it and hope they don't make it back. *Intentional supporting other traitors through covert methods (as long as they aren't trying to steal you) will benifit you in the end, the higher the body count of the traitor, the more chances your target will be dead. *Frame them for releasing the singularity or some other crime. When no one is in either the engine room or near your target, release radio messages claiming that they are breaking in. Then let out the singularity yourself. This has the secondary effect of usually getting the shuttle called or giving you an excuse to call it yourself, which is always great. The less time those meatbags are on your glorious station, the less time they have to realize that you're not what you seem. *Bolting open doors to places the person has previous passed through may make the humans scan for prints. If you can bullshit well enough, and get no intelligent engineers, you could claim the person is using an electromagnetic card. AI WHY DID THIS DOOR SHOCK ME? How do you stop people from getting into your upload and core? Drop the bolts on both doors, and electrify them. Put turrets on lethal (alternatively, turn them off, and then put them back on once people get in). If you're actively watching the upload as AI you can often turn them to stun when someone is inside, so they get stopped, then switch them to lethal so it starts killing them, however this requires watching your upload like crazy. AI I CAN'T BREATHE! Thanks to some of the unique atmospheric systems of the station, you can drain out air from rooms! This likely won't help you out too much, but with a combination of Beepsky and thoroughly shut doors in a small area, you can suffocate people to death quickly. The only problem is, the person will be noisy as hell, use this only method rarely and make sure there is no way for them to wiggle out of their handcuffs. This is very efficient if your target is in a low populated jail. AI I CAN'T BREATHE FIRE! Thanks to some of the unique atmospheric systems of the station, you can fill rooms with plasma! This will likely help you out much. The only problem is, that it is pretty much a dead giveaway you are rogue and any atmos tech inside atmos can stop the plasma supply. That is of course why you engage the atmos security doors and bolt the airlocks. It's easy shit to do, though. If you want to fill the station with deadly, deadly plasma, you should siphon the distro loop first. Use the "Distro to Waste" pump for this, just get it as low as you dare while the mix tank in atmos fills with that sweet plasma. Fill mix tank to high pressure, stop dumping the distro loop and pump in a crapton of plasma instead. If you don't know how to atmos you're not qualified to be AI. As soon as your distro loop is up to pressure with fire, you can selectively pump plasma into any room by using it's air alarm interface, under vents control, clicking on the bolded "External" pressure sensing option to disable pressure sensing, causing the vent to open and spill it's flammable contents into the room. Overload lighting circuit when the death-fuel is near the lights, then keep your popcorn close for when it gets hot in there. Radio Silence As an AI you can shut off all communication from headsets by manipulating Telecoms. If you locate the APC at the top of the middle room where all the magic happens, turn the breaker off so now no one can talk over their headpieces. Makes it a bit easier for you to kill your mark if he can't scream. However, this does not shut off their access to wall intercoms and station bounced radios. Alternatively, you can cause confusion by unlinking processors to cause gibberish text. It will make you look less obvious but at the same time people will be able to make out some words that get broadcasted. Another trick to unlink certain machines that are crucial for department frequencies. Unlinking Bus 3 will stop all Security and Command communication, for example. Making an AI see the guide to construction. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes